Klüb IcE
by VerdentLeDupstepPyro
Summary: When Verdent's friends decide to find the famous Klüb IcE Verdent gets dragged along too. But once they enter the club, things don't seem right and they feel like something about them is changing. But will Verdent and her friends manage to escape the so called unescapable Klüb IcE, or will they be trapped in there forever? (OC's no longer needed,)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, Verdent here with a new Minecraft Fanfiction! :D**

**This story was based on a Cops and Robbers video I watched which was posted by SkyDoesMinecraft (Although I have seen everyone else's POV too)**

**And before you guys ask, I am continuing My Immortal and that this story is set in a sort of alternate dimension where the events of My Immortal is not/have not/will not take place.**

**Soooo yea! That's all I have to say right now, so here is the first part of Klüb IcE_!_**

* * *

___Klüb IcE._

_I heard stories about this place. I never believed them, but all of my friends did. Klüb IcE, the most mysterious club in the world. Klüb IcE, an amazing place where you can have the best parties of your life. __Klüb IcE, which_ people say that once you enter the club, you don't come out. Which just sounds like the biggest lie ever told to me.

_My own brother, the idiot he is, went and entered the club a year ago. He was like me. He didn't believe it. But he hasn't come home since. Which I think is just a big prank on his part that he's trying to keep up._

_The thing I never understood though is how come they never return. I mean, if it was true. How could one club keep the people that have gone missing in? I think it's just a huge way to prank me and that everyone's in on the act._

_Even my friends think that it's true. TheSongBirdRises, VigorUnderTow, VixenCrosshair, KrakenOlympus and of course my best friend in the whole world, XererousShade. They take that story so seriously and they've even promised each other to never joke about the club. Of course, I didn't agree with that. After all, why should I agree with something that's to do with the biggest lie that I've ever heard._

_However now the lot of them are thinking of trying to find the club and seeing what it's truly about. It's kinda of my fault really. I was chatting with Vixen and Kraken when we met up after a resource gathering trip outside of the city when Vigor came over and started babbling on about him finding someone who knows where to club is and that he could actually find it with this person's help. I just laughed at him and he asked me what's so funny. So I told him the simplest answer that I could think of. _

_"The club is NOT REAL!"_

_Of course then Vigor got seriously annoyed and angry with me and started shouting about him planning to go to the club and that he would solve the mystery of the club. But then of course Vixen and Kraken, being the gullible fools that they are, started telling Vigor that they would go with him because they wanted to see the club for themselves. Of course I just got annoyed with them so I just laughed and walked off. The next day Vigor messaged me asking for me to meet him at the stream near our city. When I got there all of the crew was there, all chatting. When I said hi they all turned and looked at me with looks of happiness. Well, except for Shade. After all, we all know Shade never smiles, no matter what._

_Of course then they told me that they were all going to look for __Klüb IcE. _

___And that they wanted me to come._

___I refused at first, but then I realise that something good could come from it. I could prove to them that the club didn't exist and then I could just keep laughing at them about them believing in the club._

___So with a big sigh I agreed that I would come with them, and I told them the truth. Only because I want to prove to them that they've believing in a non-existent place. Just like how I need to prove to them that Herobrine is just a scary story._

___So now I'm just waiting for them to give me the message to meet them up so we can try to find __Klüb IcE_.

___And maybe, just maybe, if it does exist and the stories are true somehow which I doubt their not... Find my brother._

___But I mean, it's just a story right? A stupid, scary story?_

___A part of me, and only the tiniest part... Hopes so._

* * *

**And that was the first part of Klüb IcE! And I know it's short, but I'm sorry! I have such a short time to write each story chapter since I'm usually so busy!**

**Verdent: TELL THEM ABOUT THE FUN PART!**

**Be quiet me! XD So this story is going to be alot of fun, and since I want you guys to share in the fun...**

**I'M ACCEPTING OC'S!**

**So if you wanna be in the story, here is the form!**

**Name/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**Start in Klüb IcE or join after Verd and friends?: (So you guys can get the choice :) )**

**You can message me your entries or review-post your forms!**

**So since that's all I have to say, please Follow, Favourite and review the story and stay awesome!**

**~V**


	2. Chapter 1: Preparation

**Hey guys, Verdent here and I wanna start of with a biiiiiig thank you to all you guys who applied for your charter to be in the story!**

**So that would be *Clears Throat* DJMidge, LilKinny, Jocat20, SuperSparkeevee, thewolfstar, Baccakit, MyLittleMuffinZ, Superdude2062, Echo and Asher's Domain and Guest! (XD)**

**But Guest.. well, I kinda might not be able to add you but for the reason you did request 2 OC's to be put in... And I can't message you asking which one you want so... I'm so sorry... :(**

**And to anyone who is reading this - I no longer need OC's! I may take some but only if they are really, _really_, good.**

**So here it is... Chapter 1 of Klüb IcE! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Preparation**_

_Verdent's POV:_

I laid on my bed, clutching my diamond axe. I always had to keep it with me, even when I was waiting for my friends to message me in my own home. I fiddled with my headset, seeing if I had any messages and I just didn't hear them. But there was nothing. Not a single message. I groaned and got up and began to head downstairs. Since I was bored and well, I had nothing better to do, I went into the room I made especially for all my beautiful wolves. I decided to let my wolf Gazelle out, just so I had someone to keep me company while I waited for one of the gang to message me.

As I entered my storage room I heard a beep coming from my headset. I pressed it just in time to hear Vigor screeching "Heeeeeellooooooooooooooo Verdent!", in an incredibly happy tone. I was so tempted to shout for him to shut up through my mic, but I knew that it wouldn't of been suitable.

Or very very funny.

I pulled my mic down and sighed. "Hey Vigor. What do you want?" I asked him, tryign to sound as interested as possible as I reached into one of my chests and pulled out a stack or cooked porkchops. "Oh come on V, you know why I'm calling ya! It's time!" Vigor cheered. I could just imagine Vigor jumping up and down with glee wherever he was. I entered my main room and groaned at Vigor. "Time for what? Have you finally decided to try and take down a dungeon?" I laughed. Vigor always was a bit of a coward. But luckily for him whenever he was confronted he had either Vixen or Kraken nearby.

"No Verdent! It's time to find Klüb IcE! You need to get to my place now!" He half-demanded, half-begged. I rolled my eyes and turned to Gazelle. "Fine Vigor, I'm coming. But I'm bringing Gazelle with me, so you better get your ocelot somewhere safe." I teased Vigor. I could her him gulp from down his mic. "O-Okay Verdent... Just hurry up, 'kay?" Vigor stammered, then cutting the connection. I leaned back, stretched and groaned. I then looked down to Gazelle, smiled and fed him a porkchop. "Gazelle, I'm going to leave you here, okay? Make sure no mobs get into the house." I commanded Gazelle. Gazelle gave a little bark and hodded in agreement. I put down some porkchops for him. "And don't forget to share the food with the rest of the. Especially Minco, okay little guy?" I asked Gazelle. Gazelle put his head down and gave a small, quiet bark. "Good." I said, then re-entering my chest room. I pulled out some emergency potions, a complete set of diamond armour and a few ender pearls just in case I wanted to get away from the guys because they were getting on my nerves.

I walked out of my chest room, and walked upto the door. As I pulled the door open I peeked my head out in case there was any creepers hanging around. Luckily for me, there wasn't a single one to be found. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me, then pulling out my diamond axe.

I began to travel to Vigor's house, which was quite far away from mine. Plus getting upto his house was sometimes and issue because he made his house in a tree and well, he had a ton of traps to protect himself. I knew if I kept him waiting then he would just go without me to 'find' the club. But I knew someone else there would want me to come since he wouldn't want me to be left alone while they all went travelling.

XereousShade.

He may seem to the rest for them like an emotionless, and well, crazy... mudkip, but it's only because the call him a fish. All the time. When is is clearly an amphibian. I'm more than sure he isn't the only mudkip who has this issue with mistaken identity though, so he isn't really alone on his issues.

But I know that he does actually care about me quite a bit. As for them, not so much. But I know that he wouldn't leave me alone after the last time.

Oh yeah. The last time they all left me alone was when me and Vixen had a little argument. I stormed away from them all, got lost, it became night time and I was almost killed by a swarm of mobs. But someone.. or something saved me. Still have no idea what saved me though. Then it became day, Xereous found me and I had to spend weeks at home in recovery under his watchful eyes. He even promised me then that he wouldn't ever leave me on my own again.

Eventually I got to Vigor's house. I had to take down a few spiders and creepers here and there, but overall I got there alright. As I walked upto the ladder to climb upto Vigor's treehouse I stood on one of his pressure plates. Next thing I knew there was arrows being launched at me from all directions. "Vigooooooor! A little help down here!" I screamed up, trying to dodge the onslaught of arrows being pelted at me. I heard a faint click from above me and the arrows stopped firing at me. I sighed with relief as Xereous shot down from above. He hurried over to my side and pulled out the arrows which had gotten caught in my armour. "You okay Verd?" He asked me. His voice may of sounded emotionless, but I could see the concern in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Shade. Let's just get up there so Vigor can tell us where Klüb IcE supposedly is. He nodded. I began to head up the ladder, and I could tell Xereous was right behind me. I pulled myself into Vigor's house and helped Shade get in as well.

As I walked into Vigor's main 'room' I saw he laughing his head off. I wanted to lunge at him and rip his head of but I knew even if I tried Shade and the rest of them would just separate us. I rolled my eyes instead. "Vig, you knew I was coming! Why didn't you turn your freaking defences off!?" I exclaimed, my rage clearly from my voice. I could just tell that Shade took a few, preliminary, steps towards me from behind. Vigor shrugged. "You can never really be to sure, can ya? I mean you never know when your gonna get striked upon by an army of mobs." Vigor said. In all fairness, he was kinda true, but did he really have to be this careful at daytime? I could see SongBird shoot up from behind Vigor. She made a few clicks then realised that she had't put her translator on. She pressed a button on the side of her... metallic head and then tried again. "Strike? Cow strike? Cow strike!" She chirped, then pulling out a ton of cow spawn eggs. Vigor turned to Songbird and shook his head quickly. "No Songbird! I hate it when you do that! Especially in my house!" Vigor moaned. Songbird lowered her head and put the spawn eggs away, clearly disappointed that she couldn't do her favourite activity. I looked around. Me, Shade, Vigor, and Songbird was already her. But where was Kraken and Vixen. I was about to open my mouth and ask when I heard screeching from below and a familiar Swedish accent screaming; "WHAT THE NETHER VIGOR!" Vigor eyes widened and he rushed to turn the defences off. "I thought you turned them off to let me get in?" I asked. As he hit a switch he said to me ;"I did. I just flicked it back on as soon as you started climbing." Viogr said, then rushing to help Vixen in. I had to watch what Vixen would do to him. I peeked from the main room only to see Vixen swiftly shoot up and pin Vigor to the ground. "What the nether Vigor! You knew we was coming! Did you turn the defences off for the rest of them too?!" I heard Vixen screech, her Swedish accent making her sound alot more upset. (No offence to any Swedes out there :) ) I walked upto her and pulled her off Vigor. "Nah, he left them on for me too. I swear Vixen, you did what I really wanted to do Vigor. But still, chill." I say. Vixen sighs and nods. She walks into the main room. A few moments later, Kraken climbs up. "Sorry... I'm kinda late. You know I don't do well at climbing." Kraken says, hurrying into the main room. I helped Vigor up then walked into the main room, followed by Vigor. So we was all here. All waiting to find the club. And I was the only person there who didn't care a little bit about actually finding it. Vigor cleared his voice then smiled. "So, guys, it's finally time. My source couldn't come, unfortunately, but he gave me a map." Viogr pulls out a fairly new looking map. He then put it back and continued. "But we can still find the club guys! So we have to leave now! It's now or never guys! So you guys ready!?" Vigor cheers! The rest of them cheer, and in order to make it seem like I'm more interested, I cheer along with them. I mean, I don't want to let them know that I'm coming just to prove them all wrong. Even if Shade did know. I could see the emotion in all - Well, most - of their eyes. Vigor's blue eyes was filled with excitement, Vixen's amber eyes filled with passion, Kraken's eyes... Well, it was hard to tell since he was kinda derpy, but I presumed he was happy. And tired. I couldn't tell if Songbird was because it... Well she, as we called her, was kind of a robotic humanoid bird, and well, I told you already that Shade is pretty good at hiding his emotions.

Vigor smiled, moving chestnut brown fringe out the way of his left eye. "Let's go then guys!" Vigor cheered, then turning around, going to the exit. Vixen rushed after him, at he super-swift speed, her brown hair tied up in a ponytail flying behind her. Kraken stumbled after them, and Shade followed. I left after him and looked back, only to see Songbird spawn a ton of cows and rush out. "Cow Strike!" She cheered, then jumping up and down. The rest of them had already headed down, and since Vigor deserved it, I just left the cows and headed down, with Songbird climbing down after me. As I reached the bottom, I pulled out my axe and sighed. "Let's do this then" I said, sighing. Vigor pulled out the map and began to head off, so we all followed, unaware of what we would be expecting when we got to our destination.

I just smiled.

I knew that I would be right.

* * *

**OMG I made this chapter over 2000 words! :D**

**Shade: And it only took 5 hours...**

**Shut up Shade. Don't ruin my happiness.**

**And I might as well tell you what I based my main six characters on. Verdent was just made up, and you can see her description in My Immortal Chapter 1. Vixen is based on a TF2 Red Scout, Songbird is well... Based on Songbird, Shade is well... As it says, a mudkip (Wearing a blue hoodie, black bottoms and no shoes and he also has glasses) , Kraken's kinda a squid-like human with a derpy face who wears a short sleeved blue stripy shirt, white bottoms, black shoes and a black headset, and Vigor's.. Well, here's his description shortened - Vigor has chestnut brown hair with fringe that goes over his left eye He does have sunglasses but doesn't wear them alot as they would cover his blue eyes. His skin is tanned. He wears a business suit and a iron pendant with an eye of ender in the middle.**

**Anyway, this chapter was fun to write, and I'm hoping I get the next one out soon!**

**Follow, favourite and review and have an awesome day!**

**Peace out my Verdinators!**


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

**Hey my Verdinators! It's le one and only Verdent her with a new chapter of Klüb IcE! I worked hard on this with the time that I had, and I tried to make it a bit more interesting for you all! :)**

**Oh, not to mention that the fist OC is being introduced as requested... That person will probably know who they are ;)**

**So anyway, here is 'An Unexpected Visitor', the first chapter of Klüb IcE! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapt**__**er 2: An Unexpected **_**_Visitor_**

_Shade's POV:_

As the six of us was walking away from Vigor's house, I looked at Verdent. She looked like she was wondering about something. Probably about how she wants to prove us lot wrong. But in all honestly, I didn't believe in the club that much either. I only started believing in it a little bit when Verdent's brother, TheDuskWalker, went missing. I'm pretty saw I saw him leaving to go there too. It was the dead of night. Zombies and all sorts of mobs were prowling around. I was looking out my window, not really tired, when I saw him walk past my window, slaying the various mobs nearby. I opened my door and peeked out only to see Dusk rushing off. He turned back and was me and he looked... Worried. Like he had to go somewhere to make sure someone stayed safe. I knew even back then why he left. His purple eyes were teary, and before he turned and ran off, he said one thing to me. "Don't tell Verdent that you saw me... And please, never tell her where I went." I kept to my promise about never telling her that I saw him, but I had to tell her that he went to find the Klüb. Well, I made it sound more like a guess, but I did kinda break my promise about that. I regret not stopping him. I should of ran after him. But he was faster than me, and he wouldn't of come back even if I asked him too. And I'm pretty sure - No, I'm more than sure- why he left.

I noticed that the others had gone ahead and had left me behind, so I realised that I must of been daydreaming about it again. I ran to catch upto them and slowed down when I got beside Verdent. We was all silent until I heard Kraken ask Vigor; "Err, are suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure that this map is right? Cause Kraken doesn't know if it is." I really didn't understand how Kraken could speak about himself in third person. It was just one of those things I never worked out about him. Vigor groaned. "Yes Kraken. I'm more than sure that it's a real map. Okay?" Vigor groaned, clearly frustrated that Kraken was questioning the map. Kraken nodded and grinned, clearly happy that his question had be answered.

Most of them were talking to each other, even Songbird who isn't really that much of a socialite. Of course, then there was me and Verdent in the back of the group, just watching them talk in silence. We stayed silent until we got close to the forest. The same forest that Walker ran of into on that night. "Vigor. Through the forest? Are you sure?" I said, stopping in my tracks. I looked into Verdent's blue and purple coloured eyes. I could see the confusion in her eyes. She knew that I only questioned things when I had a bad feeling. Vigor stopped, turned to me and cocked his head. "Of course I'm sure. What's wrong fish?" He said, a smile on his face. I growled. "I'M NOT A FISH! I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!" I screeched. I then took a deep breath and sighed. "It's nothing. It's just the forest is always packed full of mobs, even at day. You know how dark it gets in there, even at day." I said. I wasn't sure if I could let Verdent do this. If Walker was there, and if the stories was true, he would be different. A changed man. And I was afraid that he wouldn't care for her. And that he would hurt her. And that... He wouldn't think of her as his sister anymore. Vigor shrugged. "So what? We could easily fight off the mobs." He then said, turning back towards the forest. He looked backwards at me and nodded. He then turned back and began to head in, followed by Vixen, Kraken and Songbird. Verdent grabbed my arm and looked at me. "Shade, what's wrong?" She asked me, looking into my eyes. I shook me head. "Nothing. Let's just catch up to the rest of them." I said, sprinting after them. I managed to catch up to them, and slowed down to a walk. Verdent caught up a few seconds later, then slowing down right next to me.

_Verdent's POV: _

We had been travelling through the forest for a while now and it was starting to get dark. Already I could hear the groans of the zombies and the clicks from the skeletons. I wasn't really tired, but I could tell that Vigor, Kraken and Songbird was getting quite tired due to the fact they had slowed in their pace quite a bit. However me, Shade and of course Vixen wasn't tired and we didn't really look tired either. Vigor stopped, quickly followed by the rest of us. "Yo guys, I reckon we should make ourself a little base so we can rest for the night. After all, we don't wanna die in the middle of our trip causing us to start over, do we?" Vigor said, pulling out a stack of torches. Kraken nodded slowly, and pulled out what seemed like a full stack of beds. Why Kraken was carrying a stack was a complete mystery to us, but we didn't really question it. He placed three down, then turned and placed 3 down opposite to the original three. He then quickly rushed on to one of the beds, and fell asleep quickly. Vixen sighed. She poked Kraken with no response. "Of course squid boy would go to sleep first. Vigor, you get those torches placed around. I'll put up a little defensive wall, with Songbird help, if ya don't mind. As for you two, Verdent and Shade, you guys can get some food cooking." Vixen said, throwing me and Shade a load of furnaces and raw meat loots. Me and Shade nodded to Vixen, then turned away as she pulled out some wooden planks and started building. Songbird followed Vixen's lead, and was helping to build a roof to protect up from the spiders.

After a while we had gotten all the meat cooked and organised into some chests that Shade was carrying, the shelter was built, the torches were placed and Kraken was still asleep, dreaming about god knows what. I could tell that all the building had tired Vixen out, as she threw herself on a bed opposite to Kraken. She yawned, and then fell asleep pretty quickly after that. Songbird placed herself in a bed next to Kraken and seemed to put herself on sleep mode. Then, after a while of pretending that he wasn't tired, Vigor finally went to sleep on a bed next to Songbird. Now only me and Shade was awake, and we had no idea what to do to pass the time.

We sat in silence for a good 10 minutes, just fiddling with things on crafting benches when Shade finally said something. "Hey Verdent, I'm... I'm glad that you came. I didn't want to leave you alone. I mean, I didn't want you to have a chance of being targeted at night or when you're out in caves and stuff because you're alone." Shade said looking down. I put my hand on top on his and he pulled it away. I tried to look him in the eyes but he just kept turning away from me. I didn't understand why he was acting like this around me. I mean, we were really close friends and we trusted each other so much, so I didn't understand why he was acting so... Uncomfortable around me.

Once again we sat in silence, but the silence was broken once more. Not by me, Shade or any of our friends, but by the sound of fists banging on the door. I quickly pulled out my axe and gestured for Shade to check what it was. He peeked out and then sighed, then moved so I could see what it was.

It was a girl. She had short, brown hair and the most amazing light blue eyes. Her skin was a sort of peachy colour and that was all I could see without opening the iron door, which was only operable on our side.

She looked in and then laughed. "Well what do we have here? A little base in the middle of the forest? Why are you guys out here?" She said. Me and Shade looked at each other, wondering whether we should tell her what we was really doing or if we should lie. I could hear her groan front he other side of the door. " Are you going to answer me or not!?" She snapped. I could then hear the zombies closing in. They must of heard her. We opened the door. "Get in now." I said. She walked in calmly, and we shut the door after her. She looked at the rest of our group sleeping and sighed. "So? Are you going to answer me!?" She growled once more. I sighed, but Shade replied before we could. "We're looking for... Well, we're looking for Klüb IcE." He said calmly. The girl nodded and smiled. "Are you now?I'm looking for it too. The name's Jocat. Short for Jocat20. Maybe we could look for it together. Strength in numbers, right?" She says. She had a point. I sighed and nodded. "Fair enough. You can come with us. I'm TheVerdentHwnTer. But most people call me Verdent for short. Or Verd. Or any other shortened version of my name. Except for HwnT." I say. Jocat nods. "My name's XereousShade. Shade for sort." Shade says, keeping his straight face. Jocat signals to the rest of the guys, sleeping. "And them?" She asks. "Well the robot's Songbird, a.k.a TheSongBirdRises. The... Squid thing id KrakenOlympus, but obviously Kraken for short. The one wearing his sunglasses to bed is VigorUndertow. He doesn't mind showing his eyes at day, but at night well... He wears the sunglasses. No-one knows why. And lastly there is the one and only VixenCrosshair. She's fast, stealthy and has one fierce temper." I says, taking a deep breath and letting it out afterwards. Jocat only nods. "Got it. So do you have any spare beds?" She requests. Shade nods then pulls out a stack. "Where'd ya get those from?" I ask him. He signals to Kraken. "Took 'em." Shade says, placing a bed down for Jocat. I begin to get tired and walk over to one of the beds. "Yo guys, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." I say, getting into the bed and yawning. "Oh and one more thing. Welcome to the gang Jocat." I say, then smiling and falling to sleep.

*****The Next Morning*****

_Vixen's POV:_

I open my eyes, yawn, sit up the stretch my arms. I climb out of bed and see all six of them resting.

Wait, _six_?

I look at each one of them. Shade, Kraken, Verdent, Songbird, Vigor and some other girl I had never seen before in my life.

I woke everyone up apart from the new girl as quickly as I could, confused as to how she got into our little base.

"Who the heck is the girl!?" I shout, indicating at the sleeping girl. Everyone except for Shade and Verdent shrug their shoulders. "Shade... Verdent... WHY IS SHE HERE!" I growl at them. Verdent takes a step away from me, where as Shade stands his ground. Sahde always was the only one who would stand up to me. Everyone got started when I growled at them. Shade sighs. "Her name is Jocat20. She came to the base last night, requesting that she could join us on our hunt for Klüb IcE. So me and Verdent said she could and well... There she is." Shade says calmly. I roll my eyes. "And you didn't ask any of us beforehand because...?" I ask, my rage evident in my voice. This time Verdent speaks up. "Well you know that strength in numbers is better Vixen. Plus it was the middle of the night and there was a load of zombies and other mobs out there." Verdent says, saying it was calmly as she can. I sigh then nod. They had a point. "..Fair enough. Someone wake her up then. We need to get going." I say. I hear a yawn from behind me and turn around, only to come face to face with Jocat. "I'm already awake. Thanks for waking me up." She says, the last sentence clearly sarcastic. I got to lash out of her but I stop myself.

"Fine. Just get ready. We're leaving in 5 minutes." I say, then pressing the button and walking out.

I already didn't like this girl, and I could tell just from that short period of time that she didn't like me.

This trip was about to get a nether lot longer.

* * *

**Ooooooooh! Vixen's got an issue with Jocat!**

**Vixen: Shut up.**

**Aaaaanyway, I hope I portrayed your char****acter how you wanted me to Jocat! And if not, then tell me what I did wrong and spawn creepers on me. Trust me, it helps a ****lot.**

**And as for everyone else, you're characters will be in the story once the crew (With their new member Jocat20) once they enter Klüb IcE! So don't worry!**

**AND OMG I MADE IT OVER TWO THOUSAND WORDS AGAIN FSIMGOWRHGP**

**Review, follow and favourite for lots of glorious budder!**

**Vixen: It's gold.**

***Starts chasing after Vixen***

**Verdent: See ya guys soon! **


	4. Update: SORRY GUYS!

**Errr hey guys! I knoooooow, an update. So you guys can already guess why I have decided to post an update. There's going to be a sliiiiight delay on Chapter 3 of the story as I've been a very busy bee and I've also been planning/writing a TF2 fanfiction on my group-collab account, TheCobraCollective.**

**Not only dat, but I've also been sent a request by a close friend of mine, JapanLover4ever, for us to do a bleach collab! I'm just so busy guys!**

**I promise you guys that I'll et the next chapter up as soon as I can! But I suppose while I make you guys wait... I can let you have a sneak peak of the chapter. :)**

* * *

_After Vixen stormed out of the den I heard most of them let out a sigh of relief. Well, except for me, Songbird (Since ya know... She's kinda robotic) and of course, the newcomer Jocat. "What's her problem?" Jocat says, looking me straight in the eyes. I shrug. "It's just Vixen. She gets irritated easily, has a really short temper and well... Doesn't like it when someone else joins our friend circle. Usually by this point in time she would of had the newcomer running by now. Guess she thinks that you're a challenge to her." I say. Jocat laughs and smiles. "She thinks I'm a threat? Wow." Jocat says. Verdent laughs. "Or maybe Vixen thinks your better then her and that's why she hasn't chased you off yet Jocat." Verdent then says. Vigor laughs and nods._

_That thought had never crossed my mind before. Maybe that's why Vixen was always standing her ground and always acted like she was more important than the rest us us. Maybe it's because she felt more confident around us and when Jocat came she felt threatened and she felt like Jocat was more... Powerful and important then she was._

_Or maybe it's just because Vixen liked Jocat because they were both kinda similar._

_It wasn't like it mattered though. No matter what the explanation, Vixen would still most likely end up hating Jocat if she didn't already._

_"GUYS! IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES YA KNOW! GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Vixen screeched. Vigor groaned. I reached into a chest and pulled out some stuff. Vigor got his stuff out his chest, Verdent got her stuff, Songbird got her stuff and well, you can guess what Kraken did. I presumed that Vixen had grabbed her stuff before we woke up since she didn't come in to get her stuff and her chest was empty. Kraken took of his sleeping-sunglasses and passed them to Vigor. Then Kraken turned to Jocat and grinned, his derpy eyes making him look completely insane. "Errr girl, Kraken wanted to know if girl has any things." Kraken says, sounding.. Actually sounding not tired for once. Jocat rolls her eyes. "I'm fine okay... Whatever you are. So you can just leave me alone." Jocat says, then smacking the button and walking outside. Kraken makes a whimpering sound and frowns. "Okay..." Kraken murmers, then heading outside. Vigor laughs. "Looks like she startled him." Vigor chuckled, then exited the den._

* * *

**Yeaaa.. I really just sneak-peaked you a chunk from the beginning of the chapter... XD**

**Kraken: Can Kraken read a poem Kraken heard?**

**I don't see why not. We've got nothing better to do.**

**Kraken: *Clears throat* Roses are red, Violets are blue, Bend over.**

**And this is why I don't let my characters n my outro's! XD**

**Hmm... That gives me a one-shot idea... :D**

**Anyways, sorry about the delay guys, and have an awesome day!**

**Peace out my Verdinators!**

**~V**


	5. Chapter 3: Diamond and Gold

** Vixen: God dag! ****Hur är det?**

**Vixen. You're going to confuse everyone. Besides. I let Baccakit kill you from these.. bits.**

**Vixen: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- *Poof***

**Aaaaanyway a big hello to all my verdinators! Verdent here, with another new chapter for Klüb IcE! **

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and sorry I tricked ya Midge :P And good to know I made your character the way ya want Jocat!**

**Soooo, here is 'Rivalry', the third chapter of Klüb IcE!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Diamonds and Gold**_

_Shade's POV: _

After Vixen stormed out of the den I heard most of them let out a sigh of relief. Well, except for me, Songbird (Since ya know... She's kinda robotic) and of course, the newcomer Jocat. "What's her problem?" Jocat says, looking me straight in the eyes. I shrug. "It's just Vixen. She gets irritated easily, has a really short temper and well... Doesn't like it when someone else joins our friend circle. Usually by this point in time she would of had the newcomer running by now. Guess she thinks that you're a challenge to her." I say. Jocat laughs and smiles. "She thinks I'm a threat? Wow." Jocat says. Verdent laughs. "Or maybe Vixen thinks your better then her and that's why she hasn't chased you off yet Jocat." Verdent then says. Vigor laughs and nods.

That thought had never crossed my mind before. Maybe that's why Vixen was always standing her ground and always acted like she was more important than the rest us us. Maybe it's because she felt more confident around us and when Jocat came she felt threatened and she felt like Jocat was more... Powerful and important then she was.

Or maybe it's just because Vixen liked Jocat because they were both kinda similar.

It wasn't like it mattered though. No matter what the explanation, Vixen would still most likely end up hating Jocat if she didn't already.

"GUYS! IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES YA KNOW! GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Vixen screeched. Vigor groaned. I reached into a chest and pulled out some stuff. Vigor got his stuff out his chest, Verdent got her stuff, Songbird got her stuff and well, you can guess what Kraken did. I presumed that Vixen had grabbed her stuff before we woke up since she didn't come in to get her stuff and her chest was empty. Kraken took of his sleeping-sunglasses and passed them to Vigor. Then Kraken turned to Jocat and grinned, his derpy eyes making him look completely insane. "Errr girl, Kraken wanted to know if girl has any things." Kraken says, sounding.. Actually sounding not tired for once. Jocat rolls her eyes. "I'm fine okay... Whatever you are. So you can just leave me alone." Jocat says, then smacking the button and walking outside. Kraken makes a whimpering sound and frowns. "Okay..." Kraken murmurs, then heading outside. Vigor laughs. "Looks like she startled him." Vigor chuckled, then exited the den. Soon after Verdent left, and then Songbird after Verdent. Then, of course, it was just me left in the den. I walked out casually as I saw Vixen turn to me. "For notchs sake Shade! How long does it take for you to get ready!?" Vixen growls. I don't reply to her and just nudge Vigor. "We going now?" I ask him. Vigor smiles and nods. "Let's go guys!" Vigor cheers, then pulling out the map and walking off. We all follow, but Jocat stays nearer to the back with me and Verdent. While the rest of them at the front was once again talking about something that I couldn't hear, me, Verdent and Jocat were just chilling in the back of the group.

Once again we travelled what seemed like ages in silence in the back until one of us decided to speak up. And not so surprisingly, it was Jocat. "So, why exactly did the lot of you decide to try and find Klüb IcE?" Jocat asks me, looking interested. I take a deep breath. "Vigor's idea really. He started telling us about the place more then a year ago and Songbird, Kraken and Vixen believed him straight away. Then about a year ago... Well, Verdent's brother, TheDuskWalker, went missing. We thought that he had run off to find Klüb IcE himself. That's when I started believing in the story a little. Then a couple of days ago, Vigor tells us that he knows a way to find the Klüb. So, of course, we decided to try and find it." I explain to Jocat. Jocat gives a small nod in response. "Alrighty then." Jocat says. Verdent rolls her eyes. "...What about you Jocat?" Verdent asks Jocat. Jocat smiles. "It's a long story, and well, I just don't feel like telling you guys." She says, sounding cold. Verdent sighs. "Okay then." Verdent simply says, clearly annoyed by Jocat's response. Verdent groaned and then just continued to walk in silence, as did Jocat.

I could already tell that at least one person hated Jocat, and that one may be getting irritated with Jocat too.

_Songbird's POV:_

I could hear few words coming from behind me which is where Verdent, Shade and that new person Jocat was. Up here, in the front of the pack was a different story. Vixen and Vigor was arguing about yesterday's events where Vigor 'accidentally' turned his defences back on and Vixen got a ton of arrows to the... Everything. "For Notch's sake Vigor! You knew we was coming! You knew that me and Kraken hadn't arrived yet! And what do you ya do!? You turn the freakin' defences on so I get arrows shot at me!" Vixen growls, waving her enchanted golden - Or as Kraken and Vigor called it, Budder - sword around. Kraken took a step away from Vixen, and closer to me. "Don't wave that thing around! Doesn't Vixen remember that Kraken and other squids are weaker to budder!" Kraken wails, then clutching my arm. I turned to look at him slowly, my eyes green with what is known as care. Kraken lifts his head up towards mine, and I guessed that he was attempting to look me in the.. Eyes. I cocked my head. "Kraken... What are you doing?" I ask him. He grabs my arm more powerfully. "Vixen startled Kraken..." He squeaks. I make a series of clicking noises, which sounds more like laughter to them. I turn my head towards Vixen. "Vixen.. Don't wave your sword near Kraken. Please." I request. Vixen rolls he eyes and sighs. "Fine. But this doesn't mean that I'm through with you Vigor." Vixen growls, then turning her attention to Vigor. I then look back down to Kraken, who has a normal happy smile on his face. Not his usual derpy one. "Thank you Songbird..." He says. He then realised that he was still clinging onto my arm and he let go, then stumbling back and almost tripping backwards. Luckily I managed to grab his arm just in time to stop him from falling. I pulled his up and let go. Kraken giggled then skipped to the side of my and stayed there as we walked ahead. I knew that he would end up doing this. Especially after past events... But that's in the past, like I said. And besides, he doesn't remember. Not after what happened to him a few years back just after we... Met. I turned behind me and saw Verdent looking slightly annoyed. I could guess why, but I would probably be wrong. I mean, it couldn't be Jocat, could it? I turned back, and saw that once again, Vixen and Vigor was arguing. I didn't understand their problem. Did Vixen think that Vigor hated people with Swedish accents? Or was it that their relationship between the two of them was deeper then that? I didn't really mind. It was their own business, after all. I felt Kraken poking my arm and I looked down to him. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He points to his stomach. "Kraken's hungry." He moans. I pull out some cookies for him. After all, Kraken loved cookies. He giggled when he saw the cookies hand and when I gave them to him, he began to eat them like it was the last thing that he would do. I had passed him a full stack too, so he wouldn't need to keep asking me to give him some food. He poked me for a second time, and when I looked down to him, he smiled. "Thank you Song." He said, then turning his attention back to the cookies.

You could say what you want about Kraken, but deep down, he's a nice person. I mean squid.

_Shade's POV:_

I was getting kinda bored with just being in the back with these two, and I decided to just chill in the font with the rest of them for a bit. I noticed Kraken was staying side by side with Songbird, and that Vixen and Vigor was arguing away. So basically the front of the group was just as boring as the back. Fun. I was wondering what my buddy back from the village was doing.

Yes, believe it or not, I had another friend. His name was DiamondCrazy13, but I called him many things for short. Like Mond, DC13 or Raz. He prefered DC13 though. We had met a few months ago when I was playing my first ever survival games. I had no idea where to go or what to do, and he saw me and decided not to kill me and for us two to team up since it was my first time. Surprisingly, we both made it to deathmatch, and after a little bit of time it was us two left. We both had full chain armour and a stone sword, so we decided to play like that. But of course him, having more experience then I did, killed me and he won. After that we stayed in contact and hanged out a few times, but I never introduced him to the rest of the guys because of Vixen.

Plus... Well, they may of attacked him because of his appearance.

I heard a rustle in the trees and stopped quickly. It seemed like the rest of them noticed since they all stopped too. "Yo Shade, what's the problem?" Vixen asked me, sounding annoyed. I indicated to the top of the tree of which I heard the rustling from. "Something's up there." I say, pulling out my diamond sword. I approach slowly, with Vixen with her golden sword and Verdent with her diamond axe behind me. Once again something rustled in the leaves, and I could hear groaning as well. As I edged closer to the leaves, I noticed the rustling noise was moving closer to me. As I had got just in front of the leaves, the things jumped out of the leaves and landed on top of me, pinning me down. I looked up at it and it laughed. It was what seemed like a zombie in a business suit, wearing black headphones. I managed to get out from underneath it and I placed my sword to it's chest. Once again, the zombie-person laughed and grinned. Only then did I realise what it.. Or should I saw who it was. "Dude! Dn't kill me! It took me ages to track you down!" It yells. I pull my sword away from his chest. "Errr... Mond? What the heck are you doing here?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm following you!" Diamond says, grinning. I look behind me to see a very confused group of friends. "Oh yeah. Guys, this is the one and only DiamondCrazy13. Mond, these are my friends. TheVerdentHwnTer, TheSongBirdRises, VigorUndertow, VixenCrossahir, KrakenOlympus and Jocat20." I say. Diamond nods. "Got it dude." Diamond says, then adjusting his tie. I pause, then look back at Diamond. "So, why was you following me?" I ask. He pauses and thinks it through. "Weeeell, I was bored, heard that you was going on some sort of adventure or quest or something, so here I am!" Diamond exclaims, with a big grin.

Now this is where things got... Difficult. DiamondCrazy13 was a close friend of mine, and he was like my survival games partner in crime. On the other hand, if I said that it was okay and that he could come, Vixen would have another strop. So, it was either let a good friend come and upset the girl with the biggest tanturm I had ever seen, or tell him no, most likely never play survival games with him on my team again and make Vixen stay happy.

There was only one thing that I could do.

"Come on then DC13. We need to hurry up." I say. I turn back to the rest of them and see a clearly annoyed Vixen. She doesn't say anything though, and just turns and walked off. We all begin to follow her, but she stops and turns to Vigor. "You should be leading the way." She says, stepping behind Vigor. Vigor nods, smiles, and sets off, with the rest of us in tow. (No pun intended)

Nether, just getting to Klüb IcE was taking a lot more time and hassle then we first expected.

Now I all I wanted to was to be able to just find the Klüb and leave.

It wouldn't be that easy though.

* * *

**Yes. A new character even though I said no more OC's. Why? 'Cause we're friends IRL and he asked. He doesn't have a fanfiction account either. He is making a server though XD**

**I know this chapter wasn't that... Good, but I was hurrying so you guys wouldn't have to wait!**

**And there may be a one-shot in the making...**

**Anyway, review, favourite and follow please!**

**Diamond: See ya dudes!**


End file.
